


think of me now and then

by sardinespooks



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Sad, but also not?, i wrote this to comfort myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardinespooks/pseuds/sardinespooks
Summary: John Lennon has been dead 36 years. He has also visited Paul McCartney each year since. aka I'm really sad so I wrote this





	

He almost forgets.  
But thirty six years from today his best friend was taken from him, and he supposed in quite a few minutes he'll have him back for the day.  
Paul sits calmly at the large, shiny piano, trying uneventfully to piece together a song. His mind is on something else.  
Since John Lennon was assassinated in 1980, he had appeared, whole and real, to Paul each year on the date.  
They spend the day together, and Paul doesn't bother asking questions about the afterlife or why he doesn't appear to Yoko or his sons or even Ringo, just plays his piano and his guitars and they sing and have tea.  
And Paul thinks he is very lucky.  
He catches a lanky figure in the doorway out of the corner of his eye, letting a smile grow on his face and getting up to approach him. They face each other, smiles mirroring the other.  
John looks the same as he did in '80. He always has. Maybe its some rule in wherever he went when he died. Paul doesn't dwell on it. Just on Johns face, his wrinkles clear at 40 and his brilliant hooked nose all too familiar. Paul eventually embraces him, like they do each year.  
"It's been too long, has it? Once a year not enough?" John chuckles. Paul will never tire of his accent and his voice.  
"Well, of course not. The world needs you."  
"I'm sure the world has moved on."  
Paul looks at him, but his arms are still around him.  
He reflects.  
He reflects on their story, starting 1957, and it seems like a million years ago but if he focuses right he can see John on that day as clear as ever. He doesn't think he will ever forget. He reflects on their history, leaving in the bad parts because love is getting past that. And after the years he has not been alive for, Paul knows there is not a day spent with him he regrets. Especially not their days, days like these. These days John is his and he should feel guilty but he doesn't. He knows he loves John Lennon. He knows he has for quite some time.  
"I haven't." Paul wonders if they are the same men as they were in '57. He only knows he is much older. He is surprised to feel tears stinging his eyes. John shakes his head silently, and takes Pauls hand, leading him to the piano.  
They play. Everything is well here.


End file.
